The Neighbours
by CallMeNow
Summary: The Davies receive new neighbours, where a certain brunette calls dibs on a blonde that moves in next door. Read


"MOVING VAN!" was shouted through the Davies household. Aiden, screamed the words and only seconds after 3 pairs of feet could be hear running upstairs. Ashley, Aiden's twin sister and their parents, Raife and Christine ran into the teenagers bedroom and over to the balcony doors where the muscular teenager stood watching the moving van being unloaded. The Davies clan have never really been the nosey type when it comes to neighbours, but the last family they had next door were suspicious according to Ashley and Aiden.

Looking down at the moving van, Ashley saw a blonde that looked around her age, step out carrying a box, marked films in a thick black marker. She's gorgeous Ashley thought. She nudged Aiden harshly in the stomach and exclaimed "Dibs on the hot blonde".

"Dammit Ash! Why do you always get to call dibs on the hot ones?" Aiden groaned.

"Err, because they are hot" Ashley said sarcasticly "And plus, the girls that you call dibs on end up coming to me anyways, because I am the older/hotter twin" Ashley laughed, and the rest of the Davies joined in.

"She's got the ability to charm the ladies from you Raife" giggled Christine. Raife laughed and kissed his wife on the forehead before turning back to look out of the window.

Looking out to the rest of the family, taking boxes from the van, Ashley could not take her eyes off of the blonde. She released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, when she heard Aiden broke the silence "Total MILF next door too!"

"Aiden!" Christine exclaimed while clipping her son on the back of the head. "Don't say that" She scolded her son.

"So, Ash can comment about the hot blonde, but I can't say MILF" Aiden complained. "Dad, defend me on this one"

"Nope, I'm with your mum on this one. Now, come on all of you downstairs. We are going to go an introduce ourselves so that Ash can talk to the HOT BLONDE?" Raife said raising his voice a little, after noticing that his daughter had zoned out while looking at the blonde.

Ashley jumped slightly at the raised voice "Huh? What was that Dad?"

"Nothing sweetheart, let's go downstairs" Raife laughed as the other joined in and headed downstairs. Ashley took one last brief look out the window, and caught the blonde looking up at her. Ashley smiled "Come on Ash" she heard her father shout from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Walking out of the front door, Ash pulled on her Aviators as the sun glared down. She headed over towards where her mother was standing at the fence talking to the older blonde. "And this is my daughter Ashley. And that's Aiden over there, Ashley's twin." Christine said. "This is Paula Carlin, Ashley."

"Hi, nice too meet you Ashley" Paula said.

"You too" Ash smiled sweetly "Would you like a hand, with your stuff?"

"Err, that would be brilliant. The moving men are rubbish, they move one box and expect a cup of coffee as a reward." Paula said laughing as she pointed over to three fat balding me sitting on the Carlin's porch. Ashley and Christine laughed. "Do you want to go and help Spencer with the last of her boxes" nodding her head towards the blonde that Ashley had been looking at.

"Sure no problem Mrs. C" Ashley said before heading off. Briefly hearing her mother and Paula talking about their husbands. Ashley walked towards the blonde who was smiling at something on her phone. "Hi" The brunette said, startling the blonde a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Ashley."

"It's fine, I'm Spencer" The blonde giggled a little.

"So, err. You need a hand with the last of your boxes?" Ashley said feeling nervous while scratching the back of her neck lightly in a nervous habit.

"That would be brilliant, thanks. My stuff is just over here" Spencer sad heading over to a set of three boxes. Ashley picked up the first box she saw "Err I'll take that one" Spencer said quickly while blushing and walking briskly into the house. That's when Ashley noticed the word UNDERWEAR marked on the box. Ashley giggled at the blonde, picked up a box marked FILMS and walked after Spencer.

I wonder if she's into girls Ashley thought as she headed up the stairs, coming out of her thoughts when she noticed the blonde waiting for her at the top of the stairs "So which room is yours then Spence? I ummm…I mean Spencer."

Spencer smiled "You can call me Spence. Ash." Both Spencer and Ashley smiled at the nicknames and headed off towards the end of the corridor where Spencer's bedroom was. "Looks like we are balcony buddies Spence" Ashley said as she put the box down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused looking at the brunette.

Ashley pointed towards her house that was only a few metres away from Spencer's balcony. "Our bedrooms are opposite, and we both have balcony. Hence, why we are balcony buddies" Both Ashley and Spencer giggled.

"Well, I think I am going to like having you as my balcony buddy" Spencer flirted as she winked at Ashley and opened the box that Ashley brought in. Spencer took out a large amount of DVD's and placed them on the shelves. "Come on, lets get the last box together. It has my film equipment in it, so it's gonna be heavy." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand, feeling tingles hot through their arms as they headed down the stairs. Before the got to the door, Ashley gave Spencer's hand a light squeeze before letting go. Walking out the door, she saw her Mother still chatting away to Paula "Looks like our mums are bonding" Spencer said nudging Ashley lightly. The brunette laughed as they headed over to their parents.

"So, Ashley…" Paula began "Your mother was telling me that you are a musician?"

"Student by day, musician by night, and well weekends too" Ashley said.

"That's brilliant. My little girl here is more into movies" Paula said to Spencer "Director in the making this one" Christine and Ashley laughed at Spencer blushing.

"I'm not a little girl Mum. I'm 18"

"You will always be my little girl. So Ashley, do you have a boyfriend?" Paula asked.

"Err, no. Boys aren't really my thing Paula" Ashley said nervously.

"So your gay?" Paula questioned.

A snort could be heard from Aiden as he walked by carrying a box "She's full on waving the rainbow flag gay"

"Aiden!" Christine scolded. "Go and help your father, and Arthur, they are around somewhere"

"Yes Ma'am" Aiden said sarcastically as he walked off.

"It's not a problem is it?" Ashley reached up to scratch the back of her neck, but her Christine pulled her hand back down.

"Of course not!" Paula exclaimed breaking the tension "Both my children are gay! As gay as a unicorn riding on a rainbow. I love the gays sweetheart!" The four women laughed, but soon stopped when they heard a male voice.

"Err, I'm not gay Mum" The women turned towards the Carlin's front door where the four men stood. One, a curly haired blonde boy that looked similar to Spencer. "I am definitely not gay"

"Glen you are fighting a losing battle son"

"Paula turned back to the four women, "He's gay, just hasn't admitted it yet. But I know he is on that rainbow ride with Spencer" The younger blonde blushed crimson red and looked down to her feet. "OMG!" Paula exclaimed "We should set Ashley and Spencer up" both Paula and Christine began to giggle and talked excitedly about their daughters.

Spencer leaned over to Ashley and whispered in her ear lightly "Do you wanna go somewhere else. I think they are planning our wedding and its annoying."

Ashley giggled "Yeah lets go. We need to take that box up" Both girls walked over to the box, and walked close enough to each other so that their arms were brushing. Taking the box up the stairs and reaching the top, Spencer noticed her brother and Aiden playing on the Xbox. "How have you finished unpacking already?" Spencer exclaimed to her brother.

"Because, my dear baby sister. I currently possess these great guns" Glen said flexing his muscles, while Spencer and Ashley visibly paled "And I haven't been spending my time flirting with that little hotty standing next to you. I'm Glen by the way"

"Ashley" the brunette replied.

"Whatever, I have not been flirting." Spencer protested while, she made eye contact with Ashley who gave her the 'you so have look' "Oh by the way. Glen, our parents have already started planning mine an Ashley's wedding. So don't be seen spending too much time with Aiden, or they are going to plan yours too."

"I'm not gay" Aiden and Glen spoke at the same time.

"YES YOU ARE SON" Paula shouted from downstairs.

"Seriously that woman has super hearing" Spencer said looking at Ashley who giggled.

"YES I DO! NOW LESS FLIRTING AND MORE UNPACKING SPENCER" Paula shouted.

"I was not flir…Do you know what? I am not even going to bother" Spencer gave up and continued with Ashley to her room with the last box, and placed it on the floor.

"So…" Ashley begun.

"So…" Spencer replied "Do you wanna help me unpack my film stuff? You don't have to, if you don't…."

"Yeah, sure." Ashley interrupted the blondes rambling. They opened the box and began to pull out film tapes and camcorders. "So, I was thinking if you need someone to show you around La La Land, I'm your girl" Ashley winked.

"That would be great. Thanks Ash. So, what school do you go to?"

"King High, it's just down the road"

"That's brilliant. My Mum has just enrolled me and Glen there! That means we are school buddies as well as balcony buddies" Spencer laughed as she pulled the last item out of the box.

"We were just meant to be" Ashley concluded.

"I guess so" Spencer replied staring into Ashley's eyes. "You're gorgeous"

"Thanks you aren't too bad yourself" Ashley replied laughing.

"Crap, did I say that out loud" Spencer said embarrassed.

"Yeah. Yeah ya did. It's fine though, because you are gorgeous too and you have the most amazing eyes" Spencer blushed at Ashley's comment. The brunette looked down at her watch "Look, I got to go I have to go to an art exhibition with my friend Chelsea. But, do you think I could get your number?"

"Oh yeah sure. WE could arrange to tour of LA tomorrow if you aren't busy?" Spencer said handing her phone over to Ashley so she could put her number in, while doing the same to the brunettes phone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then" Ashley winked as she left the room "Bye Spence"

"Bye Ash" Ashley practically skipped out of the Carlin home, while texting Chelsea, to say that she was on her way.


End file.
